Campfire Love
by jolt527
Summary: This story takes place right after the Evil Forest incident, and something unexpected is gonna happen here - somewhat OOC! So R/R to find out just exactly what happens! Dedicated to Tiger5913, my good friend and inspiration - luv ya' Christi!


"Campfire Love"

by jolt527 

"The princess can barely walk right now," Zidane informed Steiner. "You went through this. You should know." Zidane, Garnet, Vivi, and Steiner had just barely made it out of Evil Forest, but their friend Blank was caught by its monsters. The forest then became petrified soon after Blank's capture - and Blank along with it. Garnet was now recovering from the sickness the monsters of the forest had afflicted her with. Luckily, Blank had given her some medicine to speed up the recovery process before their escape. The four were now sitting around a small campfire a small distance from Evil Forest, trying to figure a way out of their current situation. "I think we should rest here for now," Zidane added. 

Steiner didn't think that Zidane's thoughts and opinions mattered, though. Zidane was nothing more than a thief and a liar! Steiner began to counter Zidane's comments with, "I will never follow…" 

"Steiner!" Zidane swiftly interrupted him. "State your sworn duty!" 

"What else?" Steiner replied, standing straight as a soldier might. "To protect Princess Garnet Til Alexandros!" Realizing what he must do he then agreed with Zidane. "…Very well. Until the princess recovers, I will guard this place with my life." 

"Sounds good to me," Zidane added, happy to not have to guard the camp. "Vivi, let's get some rest." Vivi nodded in agreement, and the two constructed the two tents they had. Steiner insisted that the princess sleep in the same tent as 'Master' Vivi, not wanting the royalty to get too close to a 'common thief.' Zidane shrugged off his comments, and Steiner began his patrol around the campsite, constantly keeping a distance of around fifty feet - he didn't want anything harmful to come too close to the princess. 

Zidane took off his boots, tired from all the running they'd been doing that day, and slipped into the sleeping bag in his tent. They'd been through so much in just one night, with their attempt to kidnap Princess Garnet landing them in Evil Forest and Blank now petrified…he just hoped he was doing the right thing by kidnapping the princess for Regent Cid. He let his eyelids slowly close as he began to think about Garnet - _"She must be so scared right now,"_ he thought to himself. He dozed off a few minutes later, but was soon interrupted by movement in his sleeping bag… 

Zidane immediately awoke, not knowing if a monster had made its way past Steiner. He was about to reach for his dagger, when the hand of a dark figure put its hand on his own. Zidane was immediately calmed, but he still couldn't see who it was with the lack of light. 

"I'm feeling much better now," said a familiar voice. It was Garnet - but what was she doing inside his sleeping bag? Zidane slowly felt Garnet wrap her arms around him as she whispered, "I don't want to be alone tonight." 

"But, you had Vivi over in your tent to keep you company," Zidane mentioned, deciding to test the romantic waters before jumping in. 

"But…" Garnet began, "I…wanted to be with you tonight." That comment somewhat shocked Zidane. He had only really known her for a day, yet she was intent having him protect her. She slowly leaned towards Zidane's face and let her lips brush slightly against his. "But, you are what I truly want." Zidane couldn't help but go with the erupting feelings and pulled Garnet closer to him, carefully pressing his mouth against hers. After a few, soft kisses, Zidane slowly pushed his tongue through her lips, and she couldn't help but giggle a little - after all, she had never been so passionate with someone before. The giggles didn't last long, though, as she quickly adjusted to the romantic atmosphere. Zidane slowly began to lean his kisses down her neck, on her shoulder, and… 

"Zidane? What're you doing in there?!?" _Steiner._ If he were to find out that Garnet was in his sleeping back he'd probably be killed right then and there. Garnet hid herself under the sleeping bag's flap so Steiner wouldn't see her. 

"Just dreamin' about some girl I met in Lindblum the other day!" he shouted out. Garnet gave Zidane a pouty look, which quickly turned into a grin, followed by a playful punch to his chest. There was silence for a few seconds, and Zidane thought he was going to be running around headless… 

"Hmph!" Steiner replied. "What manners I have to teach you! Oh, well…back to the patrol!" Steiner quickly clanked away, passing Garnet's tent but not bothering to even look in - Zidane must have given Steiner something to think about. Zidane knew he wasn't going to get anywhere with the princess tonight, and she knew it was too risky to stick around. 

"Goodnight, Zidane," she softly whispered in his ear. "I can't wait to resume this later." She quickly kissed him and slipped out of the sleeping bag - waiting for Steiner to get out of sight before hurrying back to her tent. After a few seconds, she crept away, and Zidane looked up at the stars, quite happy with all the events that had just happened. It looks like things between him and the princess were going to be better than he had imagined! 


End file.
